


Humans Like Snowflakes Are All Different...Apparently

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanity was a blur from Heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Like Snowflakes Are All Different...Apparently

Humanity was a blur from Heaven. People liked to think otherwise, that each individual person mattered or was unique, watched. Which technically was true. It was true in the same way that to humanity each snowflake was different. People could tell you that as many times as they liked but if you look at them falling, could you really pick one out and tell the world how it’s different from the million more around them? That’s what humanity was like for Angels. Their father could tell them as many times as he liked that each one was different but they were so small and there were so many of them, stretching out over millennia, could you really see the difference between them?

 

Some people were picked, for reasons that differed greatly but they were chosen to be watched. They were like the snowflakes under microscopes while the Angels tried desperately to understand them, how they were unique. Sometimes they were vessels, which were studied for their suitability and once they were affirmed, they were forgotten, taken over and seen more as the Angel wearing them than the person inside. Then there were the warriors to fight for them, to prevent the great tragedies that Heaven wasn’t meant to interfere with. Joan of Arc, Moses, Florence Nightingale. Sure, humanity would remember them as _different_ but they were only slightly more distinguishable to the Angels.

 

It was only the personal assignments that they could really see. They were very rare cases where because they commanded the attention of an Angel, they were seen, truly seen. Even then personal assignments weren’t meant to get _personal_. The Angel wasn’t meant to feel friendship or loyalty or love. They weren’t meant to be drawn into the human’s battles. Rather the other way round, they were meant to be talked into doing Heaven’s bidding. They weren’t meant to turn an Angel against Heaven and make them throw it all away for humanity. The Angels weren’t meant to end up human themselves.

 

Dean Winchester was unique. Like the idea of the unique snowflake. You couldn’t necessarily see it with your eyes but people would say it. And Castiel felt it like the pull of a magnet. Humanity was still a blur to him but it was now a blur around Dean. It was a romantic notion of people needing to be saved, shown to him by Dean. Then suddenly the short time they had to live against Castiel’s infinity seemed terrifying. Dean stopped being someone to be watched and became something to covet, to protect and to save from the evil of the world. He, himself, stopped being the emotionless warrior and became everything he could be, that Dean asked of him.

 

Dean Winchester was the proverbial snowflake amongst humanity, for holding the attention of an Angel. Castiel was the same among Angels, looked at with curiosity and a total lack of understanding because he was apparently so different yet he had been made to be like them, set in the same mould with the same template. He was built to follow orders and do as he was commanded by superior Angels, not fight against them. He was the only Angel to love a human. He was the only Angel to give up everything for a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #05: Putting Pen to Paper (Prompt Table) @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
